You're Home
by BirdSingsBells
Summary: *First fanfic* Based off Spencer's upcoming drugstoryline. Spencer needs a Home but most of all Toby to catch her fall when she feels like she has nothing to hold on to. Not 1oo % sure about the rating. Summary sucks, please read! Probably oneshot unless you want me to continue. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**hey there this is my first fanfic a spoby oneshot I most likely won't continue. It involves Spencer's upcoming drug-storyline something I really look forward too, and some other spoby rumors which I hope are true. I also wanna give a big thank you to Layla1995 who inspired and encouraged me with finally posting a story, you should totally check out her work she is a really talented writer. So this story is dedicate to you Layla (sorry if it sucks!) here we go...**

She felt tears streaming down her cheek while she drove away. Her hands were slightly trembling and she tried to decide were to go since there was no way she'd go home anytime soon. It has always been hard for Spencer to impress her parents to be just for once better than her older sister Melissa but now she had done something to get kicked out,once and for all probably. A soft sob escaped her throat and more tears began to flow. She didn't knew where she could go. There was a possibility . A place where she would be safe and welcome no matter what but she'd still have to tell what has happened, why she was crying and why she couldn't go home. But there was no other way. She sighed trying to calm herself down. She was going to go there. Toby needed to know, it was time to tell him.

He was on the couch watching TV after a long day of work when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly walked towards it surprised and concerned when he saw his girlfriend standing there her eyes red and puffy.

"Spencer", he said his eyes wide and questioning. "What happened?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes and she broke into wild, uncontrollable sobs. He quickly pulled her into a hug, pressing her shaking body against his and stroke her back soothingly.

"Shh Spence it's alright everything is alright. Just tell me what happened."he whispered not letting go of her fragile body. Her breathing slowly calm down but she didn't spoke for another few minutes, and he didn't push her to. Finally she answered her voice even raspier than usual.

"My parents they, they kicked me out. I'm officially homeless."

He gently stroke her back wiping away a last tear.

"Why?" his eyes were big, concerned and sad. Seeing her unhappy made him unhappy too.

She took another minute to answer considering lying but deciding against it. They've already done too much of it. _He's gonna be so mad. _Just the thought of it made her sick.

"Because they... they found drugs in my room" she looked down afraid of his answer.

"Did A put them there? Did A tricked you and now you're homeless because of it?!"

Yes he was mad but not with here. He didn't even consider that she had drugs because she bought them. He always thought the best of her, what made it even harder to say these next words.

"No Toby. I-i have them because I've been taking them."

She didn't dare looking him in the eye. She expected him to scream or yell or flip out any second. To ask her what the hell was wrong with her. To throw her out too, shut her out of his life. She just couldn't expect anything better than the worst right now. But when he spoke his voice was barely audible and the only emotion in it were shock and sadness.

"Why?"

She was surprised at his calmness but then a sudden rage rose inside of her. Not because of him. Because of her parents for pushing her so far. Because of her for acting so dumb. Because of A for making her life a living hell.

"Because!" she cried out " I have to get into Upenn. I have to keep myself concentraded while haunting after an enemy that seems to be everywhere and nowhere. I have to keep playing daughter perfect even thought I'm everything BUT perfect! This drug is the only thing that gives me a chance to keep being an A-Student through all this mess-"

She was cut off by Toby.

"Wait, what kind of drug are we talking about?"

She blinked a few times. "A study drug. It's called Easy A"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Simply the name should have scared you away"

She glared at him "That's not funny"

"Not at all" he agreed seriously.

She took a sharp, shaking breath. He hesitate for a few seconds carefully looking for the right words. He knew screaming at her wouldn't help. What she had done was stupid but he wasn't exactly in the position to judge.

"I know that your parents gave you the expression that you have to be the best to be worth something. But you should know that that's wrong and that you by just being you are beyond perfect to me. Whenever you feel the need to take drugs to be good enough for the world, talk to me. I'll do anything to convince you of the opposite. You're incredibly smart and you don't need pills to show that to the world you can go kick everyone's ass just like this, except for mine of course . I kicked your ass at scrabble and there's nothing in the whole wide world that's able to change that."

A small smile appeared on her lips and Toby cupped her face in his hands.

"Spence I love you. A, is an enemy I can't protect you from, I'm powerless against. I'll do everything to keep you save no matter what but that's not enough!So please I beg you don't add another thing to the list of dangers I can't save you from. That list is already too long."

He was right. She already was in danger and bringing herself in danger even more was more than stupid. But how was she going to stop? How could she escape from that toxic thing? For once in her Life Spencer had chosen the easy way and now she was being punished for that.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course"

She smiled and let out a relieved breath she didn't even realized she was holding. She then melted into his warm embrace, never wanting to leave this feeling of safety again.

"Thank you" she muttered under her breath "There's just one more thing."

"What?"

"I'm still homeless"

He smiled "You're welcome to stay as long as you need or want."

She smiled back "Well my parents are never gonna let me move in again. I'm a shame for my family I guess."

" Then I guess you're never gonna move out again"

"I don't have a problem with that"

"Me neither"

They just stared at each other for a while. Toby still holding Spencer close when he spoke up.

"Your parents are eventually gonna come around. They love you."

"How can you know that?"

"Because it's impossible not to love you"

**Well yeah that's it. If you want me to continue I maybe will but it's actually supposed to be a one-shot. I know it's short and it probably sucks but I just wanted to finally post a story.**

**Please review that'd mean so much to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I actually didn't planned to continue this but since I got such nice feedback (Thank you so much for that, it really means a lot!(: ) and a few of you asked me to I decided I'd give it a shot! Since Spencer already took drugs I thought I'd involve flashbacks to show how it started etc. but also how she deals with it now, how it affects her and how A is involved. Again thanks so much for the reviews/follows/favorites and if you simply read it. So here's the second chapter, Enjoy!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

She opened her eyes looking at a peacefully sleeping boy (or you could say man) who was cuddled up next to her still holding her hand. They must have fallen asleep like that. For a few seconds she couldn't remember anything. How did she got here? Why was she here? And suddenly all the memories came back. She was here because she didn't had a home anymore.

_Well THIS is my new home _she thought deciding that that sounded a lot better. She carefully got up trying not to wake Toby and tiptoed into the kitchen, making herself a glass of water. She flinched at the thought of taking one or two easy A's along with it but quickly reassured herself that this was the past, something she was through with. Her hands were still trembling and the memory of that terrible day when she had made one of the worst decisions of her life entered her mind.

* * *

_She sat in her English class, tired and stressed out trying to concentrate on her notes and the teacher while almost falling asleep. She didn't said much and one of the things she said was wrong. A wrong answer at something she was supposed to know, wrong as in incorrect and Spencer Hastings never answered a question incorrect. As far as she knew it was against her nature to do that but she obviously was wrong with that as well. When the bell finally rang she couldn't wait to get out of there but unfortunately the universe didn't want to release her. And in this case the universe was Ms. Montgomery, Aria's mother. "Spencer, can I talk to you for a second?" _

_She bit her lip, faked a smile and turned around "Sure what is is?"_

" _You're a little distracted lately and I just wanted to know if everything is alright, if there's anything you want to talk about?" her face showed real concern but Spencer couldn't tell her what was going on. " I just have a lot on my plate right now , stuff to take care of" that practically wasn't a lie._

_Ella nodded thoughtfully " Well if there's anything you want to tell me, any problems you have, anything I can help you with just talk to me, alright?"_

"_There isn't anything" Spencer said _at least nothing you can help me with _she added silently._

"_But Thanks"_

"_Alright then. You can go now, I don't wanna keep you from your next class"_

_She nodded and quickly escaped the class room walking to her locker when someone called her name. She turned around facing Andrew Campbell._

"_Hey Spencer"_

"_Um hi."_

"_Bad day, huh? You seemed pretty distracted in class"_

"_First of all thank you!" she replied sarcastically. "_ _And second,I just have a lot going on right now, okay?"_

"_Alright, alright I got it. But-"_

"_Listen Andrew I'm sorry okay? About that...strip-study session but I need you to know that it didn't mean anything. I missed my boyfriend and you were kind of a rebound so I'm sorry if I led you on or something but I'm not interested nor available"_

_Andrew seemed to be surprised by that._

"_Um okay thanks but that actually isn't the reason I'm here", he said sounding a little uncomfortable._

"_It's not?" she half asked half clarified. _

"_No"_

"_Then what is it?" she asked after a few seconds of silence._

"_I know you have a lot going on and all that. But I know that you're smart and that you're capable of getting into a good college and I see that your grades are suffering because of whatever is going on in your personal life. But that's not fair to you, you worked really hard, for years and now all that is just gonna mean nothing because you have to take care of things which are bigger than this? You deserve better Spencer, you-"_

"_Spill it out Andrew, what do you want?"_

"_I wanna help you"_

_She snorted and laughed mirthless. " I doubt you can"_

"_I'm pretty sure I can"_

"_Really?", she asked sarcastically, slamming the door of her locker and walking to her next class but Andrew kept up with her._

"_I'll tell you how I do it. There's such a thing that'd totally bring you back to your old A's and A+'s. I doesn't make you any smarter, you have to be smart otherwise it won't bring you much but you are **more **than smart so it'll work wonders. It makes you able to concentrate longer and better and considering the tons of extra work, classes and personal … 'problems' you have, you need and deserve it. You deserve to have it easy for once, Spencer. And you know that."_

_She stopped and eyed him for a moment._

"_What kinda thing are we talking about?"_

_He came a bit closer his voice not more than a whisper when he spoke_

"_It's a drug. But Spencer before you say anything: I'm taking it. I'm on top of the class. And I'm fine."_

"_I don't need drugs to be on top of the class" she hissed. But looking at her conflicted eyes he knew that he almost got her so he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote something down then handing her the note._

"_In case you change your mind" he said with a smirk and walked away, leaving a confused and worried Spencer. She looked at the note uncertain what to do. She should throw it away, burn it, never ever call the phone number that was written on it but she kept it. And then she called. And then things went from bad to worse..._

* * *

She just tried to forget all that but she knew she wouldn't. She sat down the glass of water and slowly made her way back to her loving Boyfriend. She was so glad she had him, she didn't knew what she would do without him. She giggled when she saw how he had wrapped his arms around a pillow, she tried to take it away but he wouldn't let go and after a few times she gave up. Spencer then carefully sat down on the couch leaning herself against him resting her head on his shoulder. She slowly drifted back to sleep but she still noticed how he -even thought he was sleeping- throw away the pillow and softly pulled her close to him instead.

* * *

He opened his eyes and almost immediately regret it when he saw a blonde in front of him her arms crossed above her chest a demanding look on her face. Toby already wanted to complain, to ask Hanna why the heck she was here in his living room, what she wanted from him and how she even got in when he realized that she didn't meant him with that look and that she wasn't paying attention to him at all. After a moment of relief it appeared to him that it was even more odd for Hanna to be here when she didn't wanted anything from him. He closed his eyes again just wanting to sleep but something Hanna said caught his attention.

"Spencer, I can't wait until the others get here I need to know what happened!"

"Han, I told you it's a long story and it's not a good one. I don't want to talk about it anymore than I have to. Just be patient."

"My mom told me that your mom told her that you were going to move out and she made it clear that there's more to the story. And I need to know why, when, where, and why the hell you didn't tell us about it!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know okay? It wasn't exactly planned..."

"Answering one question. Of five."

"You only asked four"

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled obviously annoyed. "Tell me what's going on already!"

Seeing Spencers conflicted, helpless look Toby decided to step in.

" Hanna, calm down." Both girls looked at him with surprise not realizing that he had been listening, until now. "She'll tell you when the other are here. Until then you could try to comfort her instead of screaming at her. It won't help. Neither you nor Spencer."

Hanna sighed but she seemed guilty.

"I'm sorry I just want to know what happened so I can help you..."

"Yeah and you're extremely nosy" Spencer added but she wasn't mad. Hanna send her an apologetic look and Spencer smiled a little.

"So we're waiting for the others..." Toby was about to say something but Hanna quickly pulled her hands up in defense.

"It's fine, okay? I got it we'll wait"

Toby wanted to say something but realizing that there wasn't anything left to say he kept his mouth shut. For a moment he thought he was being a bit overprotective and if their relationship was normal then he sure would be right but with A something like 'over'protective was off the cards.

They waited for another few minutes when there finally was a knock on the door and Aria rushed in.

"Spencer!" she quickly put the taller one into a loving hug "what happened?"

"Um... we should wait until Emily is here..." she tried but Hanna cut her of.

"Spencer, please we need to know I'm going crazy!" her voice wasn't bugged or annoyed anymore but pleadingly and full of worry. She hesitated a bit longer but eventually gave in.

"Fine I'll tell you..."

* * *

**Yup that's it for the second chapter. It's more of a filler and an explanation how it all started.**

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll try to update until next Tuesday and I will try to update at least once a week but school just started a week ago so I don't know if I'll always bring it off.**

**Please leave a review they always make me smile like an idiot (:**

**-BirdSingsBells/Madeline **

**Ps: You might have noticed that I changed my username but I'm still the same person. I just liked this one better (it's also my name on the pll wiki) so I decided to change it. Just in case you wonder (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews again! I Lo-lo-lo-love them! :) I know I wanted to post this on Tuesday and I'm so sorry for the delay, but I have been super busy! This also isn't as long as I wanted it to be so I'm extra awfully sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible and as much as possible but I can't ptro. One quick question: Do you want me to answer to your reviews at the end (or begin) of each chapter? I personally love it when writers do that and I wanted to know if you do to. Please tell me in the reviews! I also decided to write the last few sentences from the previous chapter to remind you what happened.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars (I don't know why I mention this I guess it's pretty obvious that I don't own it (Well maybe Marlene King posted a story once? I'm just a spoby lover no more) but since everybody does I thought, okay just do it too, group pressure I guess. Never mind I'm talking too much. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_They waited for another few minutes when there finally was a knock on the door and Aria rushed in._

"_Spencer!" she quickly put the taller one into a loving hug "what happened?"_

"_Um... we should wait until Emily is here..." she tried but Hanna cut her of._

"_Spencer, please we need to know, I'm going crazy!" her voice wasn't bugged or annoyed anymore but pleadingly and full of worry. She hesitated a bit longer but eventually gave in._

"_Fine I'll tell you..."_

* * *

So Spencer told them what happened. The whole Story. Well at least everything she told Toby.

"So you took drugs? Like for real? Wow Spencer Hastings does something dirty. I never would have guessed." Hanna raised both eyebrows.

Aria simply stared at her friend. It took her a while until she finally spoke.

"This is bad. Really bad. How could you do it? And what did A say?"

"Surprisingly nothing at all. Either A doesn't know" Everyone glanced at her doubtfully but Spencer continued "**or **A is saving his/her/its knowledge for later. I wouldn't be surprised if A was the one who sent my parents a hint. How else would they know? It just confuses me that I didn't get a text. Normally A would have rubbed it in the very second it happened."

Hanna snorted "Normally..." her voice was barely above a whisper but they heard her.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked puzzled.

She sighed "**Normally. **As in normal. As if we already got used to being pushed around, haunted by someone. As if any of this would be normal"

They fell into an awkward silence everyone staring at the ground, clueless what to say. She was right it wasn't normal and still they wouldn't dare thinking about a world where A was gone. Spencer wondered if they'd ever feel like normal people again. If A would ever be gone. And if so, would they just leave it all behind, like it never happened, like it didn't matter? She doubted it. Even if it was ever gonna stop they'd probably never entirely recover. It just happened to much. Her eyes landed on Toby wondering if he was gonna be her future. She hoped so. With or without A, she needed him. So much. And in this very moment she needed to show him that. She walked towards him., wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. He took her in willingly.

That moment Emily came in, breathlessly giving Spencer and Toby a somewhat strange look for a second but it went as quick as it came.

"What happened?!" she asked desperately catching her breath , but she seemed to ignore it.

"I got your text." she met eyes with Aria "What happened to you Spence?"

Nobody really seemed to know how to tell Emily so Toby just blurt it out "Spencer took drugs"

* * *

It took them another half an hour to explain everything to Emily and she wasn't less shocked than Aria, Hanna or Toby had been.

"Spence... you have to- I think you should see someone" Emily finally said.

"What?" she squealed indignantly. "You can't be serious right now! I totally have this under control trust me Emily."

" You obviously didn't have anything under control when you took drugs, because it's insane. Listen this is a serious thing! You have to do something! The Spencer I know would never do something THAT stupid to herself! We already have A to ruin our lives,remember?"

"Emily.." Toby gently interrupted his friend. Emily looked at him and her eyes softened a little.

"You're right it was stupid and Spencer shouldn't have done it. But I think she knows that by now" He locked eyes with his Girlfriend seeing tears in them. She looked down in shame, he wasn't sure for what reason, that she took drugs or that she was crying. Probably both.

He continued but didn't stop looking at Spencer

"I don't think she should see anyone." Everyone looked up at him surprised and he could tell that Emily was about to cut in but he quickly went on " I trust her. And she'll promise me that whenever she feels like she might do it again,like she might take drugs again, she will call me. And I will help her. Right Spence?"

A small smile appeared on her lips and she nodded "Thank you"

"Always"

The girls hesitated but eventually Hanna spoke up

"Alright, but don't dare breaking your promise Spence or I'll bring you to doctor Sullivan myself and I won't let you go until you're as clean as your bathroom floor. Got it?"

"Interesting comparison, Hanna" Aria said but Hanna ignored her and looked at Spencer.

"Got it?" she repeated a bit harsh but it worked

"Yeah I got it"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you what did you say?" Hanna demanded and put a hand to her ear to emphasize her statement.

Spencer gave her a look. _Really?_

But Hanna simply raised an eyebrow at her still waiting for a respond. Spencer sighed dramatically but gave in

"Got it" she said louder and Hanna nodded satisfied

"Great then keep it in mind."

Aria spoke up "Okay then, I guess. You know when you need anyone we're always here for you too, Spence. Don't forget that." She then put her into a bear hug and whispered some other words into her ear. 'You'll be fine'.

Finally Emily came to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Just please Spence don't do anything dumb. I love you and I can't see you get hurt."

Spencer smiled " I love you too. And I won't get hurt."

"Okay I'm officially jealous!" it was Toby who spoke but he had a grin on his face. He was just happy that at least one problem seemed to disappear out of their lives.

Spencer grinned back and walked over to him " Don't worry I love you too." She played with his hair and got lost in his beautiful blue eyes "so much"

He responded with a passionate kiss and for a moment she forgot everything around but a certain blonde soon reminded her of it. Too soon.

"Okay guys, ew we're still here remember?"

Spencer grabbed Hanna's jacket and threw it at her "Then leave"

"God Spencer your so rude! But it is time to leave I guess. See you soon"

"Have fun" Aria giggled.

"But not too much" Emily joked.

"And be safe" Hanna teased clearly meaning something else.

"So..." Toby began the moment the door shut close. "Wanna have some fun? Maybe a bit too much?" he asked playfully.

She loosened from his grip and walked towards the bedroom looking at him seductively "As long as we follow Hanna's advice we can have as much fun as we want"

"I don't need a fun-limit"

"So lets not have one"

"Okay but careful you may experience a whole new level of fun." he said his voice deep and attracting sending warm shivers down her spine. She waited another few seconds before throwing her lips on his not able to resist him anymore. Neither of them was.

* * *

2 weeks had past since Spencer moved in with Toby. When she was sure her parents weren't home she used her key to get in and get the rest of her things she needed. She hadn't talked to her parents since that awful night when they had kicked her out. They didn't bother checking on her thought. For all they knew she could lie in the woods injured or dead. She has been going to school and apparently wasn't missing or anything, but they still didn't wanted to check on her themselves.

_It doesn't matter _she told herself _You have people who care about you and who love you. You don't need them. _But -even if she wouldn't admit it- it still hurt.

Now she sat in Toby's loft at his desk doing her homework. It actually was a special desk, one for architecture work she had bought him a while ago, against his will of course. He didn't wanted Spencer to buy him such expensive things and of course he didn't fail to notice that the wood was extra expensive because it was so rare. She actually simply bought him the material and some tools and let Toby design and built it, since he was a carpenter himself, and it turned out to be beautiful, just like everything else he made.

There was one part she especially loved, at the left side there were the letters T&S carved into the wood, in a way so pretty that Spencer had wondered how it was even possible. And now everytime she sat there she let her fingers career along the letters.

Especially lately when she was nervous or unconcentraded, an aftermath from taking Easy A's. She hated how they still had that much of an influence on her. But it had gotten better. The first few days were really hard and she wasn't sure that she would have done it without Toby. He was a really good help. He was there whenever she needed him and even skipped a few days of work to stay home with her. She tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen and she would be lying when she said she didn't needed it.

When Spencer could finally convince him to go work again the girls or at least one of them came over every day, spend time with her, studied, watched a movie or were just there. She was rarely alone anymore and against her actual thinking that this would make her weak and helpless, that she needed babysitters or wasn't able to take care of herself, she actually was pretty happy about it. Things got better from day to day. They haven't heard from A in 2 weeks. None of them. At least if the girls and Toby were being honest with her but she kept telling herself that they were and that if not she'd realize when they lied.

Feeling tired and desperate for a study-break she let her hands slide down the left side of the desk searching for the Carving she'd find blindly. But instead of the usual _T _she felt little, oval shaped pellets or something like that. She froze. Something like that. No no no no no no it couldn't be, that wasn't possible. Almost like in slow motion her eyes fell on the piece of wood she loved so much. It took her a moment to realize what was happening before she jumped back in fear and disgust, a scream escaping her throat so anxious, desperate and panicked that it would have scared anybody near her away, if there would have been someone.

She fell into a convulsive sobbing. A few pills. A few Easy A's near her and she lost control. A terrible feeling spread in her body and she suddenly knew what was coming. A panick attack. She tried to calm down but that panicked her even more. Through the panick questions crossed her mind _How did the drugs got here? What was she going to do? Was she going to tell Toby? _

_You promised him _a voice inside of her said, and before she could change her mind she dialed his number.

"Hello? Spencer what is it?"

"Toby, I- i .."

"Hey Spence what happened? Hey why are you crying? Whats wrong? Please talk to me!"

She took a breath " I have a problem"

"What kinda problem? Shall I come home? What do you need?" his voice was full of concerne. He hated not being there when she needed him. _You should have stayed home. She still needs you. You owe her. You're such an idiot!_

"Here, in your loft there are Easy A's" It took her so much not to sob in that one phrase.

"What?! How did they got there?"

Silence.

"Spencer how did they got there?"

"I don't know!"

...

* * *

**Okay thats the third chapter. I wanted to make it a lot longer and I'm sorry again but please take the time to review anyways. There probably were a few (or a lot?) spelling mistakes as well. Sorry for that, english isn't my mother tongue!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favorites I try to fulfill them!**


End file.
